


Victory full of grief.

by suremiku (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beware, Gen, fea spoilers, its inspired by the song which is in the summary, sorry - Freeform, technically a song fic, this is so short BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robins gone. Chrom tries to keep his men in high spirits, but without their grand tactician, just who can even smile without Robin to joke with? <br/>(inspired by this<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztddVrAYPRc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory full of grief.

They had won the war, but at what cost? Chrom couldn't see any victory in what had come out of the war against Grima. Robin was gone and it was because he had failed to convince the man to not sacrifice himself. The prince looked over the crowd of people who looked up at him expectantly, his people, the most important people in his life. To his right, Frederick stood behind him, arms clasped behind his back. Lissa was to his left, his sister looked as equally upset as he felt. 

After a heartfelt speech and many comforting words of his men calling to Robin, denying that the tactician could be dead. After all they went through? It was impossible to even believe that someone such as Robin could kick the bucket as easily as that. It just wasn't true. 

Chrom couldn't help but feel the inkling of doubt prickle at the back of his mind as he watched the healers tend to the wounded, and the more in shape men comfort their fellow friends. He saw Robin fade away after dealing the blow to Grima, he saw Robin disappear completely, not even his coat had been left behind. In the princes mind, he just had to believe his beloved tactician could leave him to such a mess. 

It was unkempt of the man, entirely unlike Robin to just leave the mess his kin made to the world. Robin wasn't like that. Robin was a clean man, who cared about people and loved everyone with every fiber of his being. He had a wife and a future child, there was simply no way that he would leave them. There was no way he would leave his country in shambles. 

For the time Robin was gone, he would keep his promise. He would watch over the world that Robin saved. He wanted Robin to come back to a world where everything was clean, everything was happy and there was no more fell dragon to deal with. He wanted Robin to come back without a worry.

So together they all agreed that they'd look after the world Robin saved, they would protect that world and make sure it stayed safe. 

They did just that.

“There are better places to sleep than in the middle of a field, you know that right?” 

He smiled and Chrom smiled back. “Deja vu.” he simply said, reaching for Chroms outstretched hand.


End file.
